pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Pam Fields
Pam Fields — jest jedną z drugoplanowych bohaterek serialu'' Pretty Little Liars,'' matką Emily Fields. W jej rolę wcieliła się Nia Peeples. Biografia i osobowość Pam jest bardzo kochającą matką oraz miłą i zawsze omocną osobą. Prowadzi dom w sposób porządny i konserwatywny. W swoim napiętym grafiku zawsze znajduje czas dla swojej jedynej córki. Czasem ciężko jej dać córce trochę przestrzeni. Wynika to prawodopodobnie z troski o nią, którą wzmaga jeszcze nieobecność jej ojca, który jest żołnierzem w Afganistanie. Mimo tego, że jest z Emily bardzo blisko, córka czasem decyduje się nie wtajemniczać jej w swoje problemy osobiste. Pam stara się zapewniać córce całkowite wsparcie i pełną akceptację jej decyzji. Na początku ciężko było jej zaakceptować, że jej córka jest lesbijką, ale ostatecznie postanowiła kochać swoją córkę taką jaka jest. Wygląd zewnętrzny Pam jest dosyć niską i szczupłą osobą. Podobnie jak córka ma oliwkową cerę oraz ciemne oczy i włosy. Ma ciepłe spojrzenie i przyjazną twarz. Ubiera się i maluje prosto i minimalistycznie. Losy w serialu |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Występowanie Sezon 1 (9/22) *1x01 Pilot *1x02 The Jenna Thing *1x07 The Homecoming Hangover *1x10 Keep Your Friends Close *1x11 Moments Later *1x12 Salt Meets Wound *1x13 Know Your Frenemies *1x17 The New Normal *1x22 For Whom the Bell Tolls Sezon 2 (7/25) *2x01 It's Alive *2x02 The Goodbye Look *2x03 My Name Is Trouble *2x04 Blind Dates *2x06 Never Letting Go *2x18 A Kiss Before Lying *2x25 UnmAsked Sezon 3 (6/24) *3x01 It Happened 'That Night' *3x12 The Lady Killer *3x17 Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *3x18 Dead to Me *3x21 Out of Sight, Out of Mind *3x23 I'm Your Puppet Sezon 4 (5/24) *4x01 A is for A-L-I-V-E *4x03 Cat's Cradle *4x04 Face Time *4x07 Crash and Burn, Girl! *4x08 The Guilty Girl's Handbook Ciekawostki *Na początku nie zdawała sobie sprawy z prawdziwej orientacji seksulanej córki. *W jednym z odcinków samochód uderzył o jej dom, co doprowadziło ją do rozpaczy. *Jej męża nigdy nie ma w domu ponieważ jest członkiem Armii Narodowej. *Z odcinka "A Kiss Before Lying" usunięto scenę jej rozmowy z Emily. Różnice między serialem a książkami Główny artykuł: Kathleen Fields (postać książkowa) *W książkach nazywa się Kathleen, a w serialu jej imię z nieznanych powodów zmieniono na Pam. *W serialu Emily jest jej jedyną córką, a w ksiażkach miała jeszcze troje dzieci: Beth, Carolyn i Jake'a. *W książkach zasugerowano, że być może jest rasistką, W serialu ten wątek się nie pojawił. *W serialu Pam pracuje na posterunku policji, a w książkach zajmuje się domem i nie ma pracy. *W książkach zaznaczono, że regularnie chodzi do kościoła i jest osobą silnie wierzącą. W serialu to pominięto. *W serialu jej mąż Wayne ma problemy z sercem, a w książkach to ona przechodzi zawał serca. Cytaty Galeria 424px-Untitledpamfields5.png 432px-Untitledpamfields2.png 460px-Untitledpamfields6.png 462px-Untitledpamfiels4.png 472px-Untitledpamfields.png 483px-Untitledpamfields3.png 519px-Untitledpamfields8.png 525px-Untitledpamfields7.png 583px-Pam-fields.jpg 640px-Pam_F..jpg 640px-Pam-Fields-pll-moms-35128038-1920-1080.jpg 640px-Pam-Fields-pll-moms-35128039-1920-1080.jpg 951eca0c6b563803513941e036ed6f61.jpg 2013-06-25_2226.png Mx3qj632igakag3.jpg Nia-Peeples-.jpeg Pam_could_move_to_texas.jpg Pamandemilycrying.jpg Pll_s2e03_33.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Bohaterowie drugoplanowi serialu Kategoria:Pracownicy policji Kategoria:Rodzina Fields Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:A do Z